I Love You, I Love You Not!
by cozyouknow
Summary: Sasuke sighed. He took a few steps forward. “Being your first love is somehow great and I give you my gratitude for that. But somehow, I realized that being your last would be...I don’t know...perfect maybe?" Sakura can't run away anymore. EEE! FLUFF!
1. That's how I Love!

**I Love You, I Love You Not!**

**cozyouknow**

**PLOT:** She loves him. He loves her not. After some time, he loves her. She loves him not. When will their hearts finally meet?

EDITED VERSION:

* After reading "Tangles of Love" in my other account, hopper12594, I have just realized that my GRAMMAR freaking sucks and it horrifies me to read even the summary. SO, the EDITED version. ENJOY! XD

**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: That's how I Love!**

**5:30 am in the UCHIHA mansion**

A cell phone rings…

He wakes up…

Gets out of the bed…

Walks towards the drawer…

Picks cell phone…

155 messages received…

Eye bulges…

Sees inbox…

Vein in the forehead twitches…

All texts from just one person…

Switches to killing mode…

_I'll show her… Messing up my inbox with her corny, mushy lines…_

Delete messages…?

OK…

All messages deleted…

1 message received…

Opens inbox

Jaw drops….

_Who is this girl…?_

Hell breaks loose…

**

* * *

5:30**** am in the HARUNO household**

A cell phone rings…

She wakes up…

Gets out of the bed…

Walks towards the drawer…

Picks cell phone…

1 message received…

Sees inbox…

_I'll kill you at school…_

Smiles…

_He's such a sweet boy…_

Kisses cell phone like it's sacred…

* * *

Lalalala.

Such a good day!

"It's another lovely day! Another morning to start a new life!! A new change ready to unfold!! Good morning buttermellows!!" (SAKURA)

Pause.

No applause.

Ear twitches.

"Cut it out…" (INO)

Eye bulges.

"Hey! Where's my usual applause? Have you got some manners?" (SAKURA)

"Was that a joke? Trying to make me laugh, eh? Tell me and I'll laugh for you. Hahaha." (INO)

"What's the matter with you guys??" (SAKURA)

"What's the matter, what's the matter!?!" (TENTEN)

Cowers.

Drowns in spit.

Sighs. "What did you do Sakura?" (HINATA)

Sakura, surprised by her friends' reactions, carefully sat down on a bench beside Ino, Tenten and Hinata. They all looked pissed about something. All the while, Sakura was confused about what she had supposedly done. "What did you mean, what did I do?" She asked no one in particular.

Ino raged like a mad bull. Tenten strained her. Hinata answered Sakura.

"Why did you piss him?"

"Huh?"

Loading….

* * *

Veins twitch.

Fist shakes like mad.

"Easy, dude! At this rate, you'll destroy the school and bury alive all the people." (NARUTO)

Ear twitches.

"Are you saying that what I'm doing is wrong?" (SASUKE)

"No, no, I didn't mean that!!" (NARUTO)

"And what are you trying to say?" (SASUKE)

"I mean, can you find another safer way to find her?" (NARUTO)

"Uh..." (SASUKE)

"Please, Sasuke?" (NARUTO)

"No." (SASUKE)

Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke were walking amidst the mess that Sasuke created. Almost a quarter of the school was either burned or destroyed. Trees were flying in the sky and still, Sasuke could not find the one he was looking for.

"Hey, it's just a simple text. It's not that troublesome." Shikamaru shrugged.

Vein twitches.

Head vibrates like a jack hammer.

"Just a simple text?!? Not that troublesome?!? It almost ruined my reputation and my chance to get the inheritance!!"

"Sure, sure."

Neji pointed to the east.

"It's rude to point." Naruto lectured him.

"Shut up. Sasuke? "

Turns head 360 degrees like in "The Exorcist."

Smirks wide. Shows teeth, gums, throat and esophagus.

"There she is."

EVIL LAUGH.

* * *

Because Neji pointed Sasuke to Sakura's whereabouts, the group waited for the girls to approach. Tenten saw how Sasuke looked so mad. "My God. Sakura?"

"What?"

Tenten pointed to a Satan-looking Sasuke.

Smiles innocently.

Preparing for a grand escape.

The world stopped when Sasuke walked slowly towards a perspiring Sakura.

Prepare for World War 2 ¼.

Sasuke gripped Sakura's arm hard while the others were calmly (Ino and Naruto were panicking) watching.

"Hi, honeybunch." Sakura smiled innocently.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow so high that it almost disappeared in his hair. "Honeybunch?"

Sakura swallowed hard, I swear, she almost swallowed her lungs whole.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He pronounced the words slowly. "Why did you send me 300 messages this midnight? Can you imagine how many times my phone rang?"

Shikakamaru's eyes bulged. "300???"

Sakura drowned in her sweat. She searched for an excuse. "Because it was your birthday." _Ye all saints and spirits! Please let me escape Sasuke's wrath. Just for now, please? I promise to offer you virgins at the altar every night! Even if I have to kill the cafeteria lady for this!!_

"Greeting me is one thing. Flooding my inbox with nonsensical messages is a completely different thing. And I was not at home last night. I had read ALL your messages late."

"And then?" Sakura tried to match Sasuke's acid tone.

Ino fainted. Naruto screamed.

"And then," The Uchiha's patience was waning every second. "My brother read all your messages and thought that you are a girl friend or something. You know our deal. Last one to commit in a relationship will get the inheritance."

Sakura silently prayed to all the gods and saints that can hear her to save her body from this eternal damnation.

Naruto tried to reason out to Sasuke. "Dude, it's only 300 messages."

"Only? She sent me 155 more!"

"Okay, but that's only 455!"

"ONLY 455?"

Naruto shrugged. "Still less than half a thousand."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and prepared himself for the final blow he was about to deliver.

"I don't want to see your face again. I don't want you to text or call me ever again. How many times should I have to tell you that I don't like you? Not just because of the inheritance but because you are not worthy to be loved."

Sakura would have accepted Sasuke's harsh words but what came next really shattered her world into pieces.

"And-"

Sakura covered her ears. But it did not drown the Uchiha's words.

"-I-"

_Oh god…_

"-would-"

_Kill me now._

"-never-"

_It hurts. It really hurts._

"-ever-"

_It's painful._

"-love-"

_I don't want to be hurt anymore._

"-you."

_I don't want to love anymore._

**

* * *

Lunch break.**

Sakura was crying. No, howling more likely. Her friends tried to comfort her.

Tenten said. "Sasuke is the one not worthy to be loved. His ego is so high; he's arrogant, insensitive and only cares about that damned inheritance!"

"Thanks for your help. I respect your opinion." Sakura replied in between sobs. Her shirt was already wet with snot.

"Sakura, find someone else to love." Hinata reasoned out.

Sakura was quiet at first. But then, she slowly said:

"When I think of that, it just hurts."

_It really hurts here inside._

"But as much as Sasuke can't force himself to love me,"

_That's not the most painful thing._

"I can't force myself not to love him."

_That's what hurts the most._

"Because that's how I love."

_I love you, Sasuke-kun._

**

* * *

EVENING:**

Sakura, beside 2 empty tissue boxes, stared long at her cell phone. She created a message for the Uchiha.

It said:

_Honeybunch, please forgive my unnecessary actions this morning. If you don't want me greeting you through text, I can always come to you personally. XOXOXOOOOXXXOOOO_

She gulped. _Oh Kami-sama. Thy will be done. _

SENDING MESSAGE…

MESSAGE SENT!

* * *

1 MESSAGE RECEIVED.

Sasuke reached out for his phone on the bedside drawer. He twirled it in his hands first before seeing who texted him.

_Honeybunch, please forgive my unnecessary actions this morning. If you don't want me greeting you through text, I can always come to you personally. XOXOXOOOOXXXOOOO_

Vein twitches.

MESSAGE DELETED.

**

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING.**

It was a cold night. Sakura was waiting entry inside the Uchiha mansion. Since Sasuke did not reply to her text, Sakura deduced that she can go greet him personally.

The guard by the gate questioned her. "It's already too late, miss. Why are you still here? Do you have some business with the Uchihas?"

Sakura nodded like crazy. _I will be the future co-owner of this house!_ "It's Uchiha Sasuke's birthday and I want to give him a gift." She handed out a neatly-wrapped box. The guard eyed it suspiciously. "I'm sorry but I haven't been given instructions regarding this matter."

Instead of looking rejected, Sakura gained a new glow of aura around her. The guard backed off a few steps. Sakura's left eye glinted mischievously. _I knew this will happen. Prepare for the grand entrance, Mr. Security Guard!!_

**1****st**** RESORT: MAKE-PUPPY-DOG-EYES method**

Sakura clasped her hands in front of her chest and made the cutest puppy dog eyes ever. "Pretty please, mister?"

"No."

An invisible arrow shot Sakura straight to the heart.

**2****nd**** RESORT: YOU'LL-LET-ME-ENTER-OR-ELSE method**

Sakura shot the deadliest glare she could muster to the guard. "If you do not let me give this gift to my Sasuke," She put a dark and acid tone to her words. "I'll make sure that you would not see the great, almighty Mr. Sun again!"

Guard's eye twitches.

**3****rd**** RESORT: LET-MR.-GUARD-SEE-THE-SEXINESS-OF-HARUNO-SAKURA method**

(Sensual music in the background)

Sakura bit her index finger playfully. "Mr. Guard, would you—"

"NO."

Sakura's body turned rigid like stone and slowly crumbled into pieces.

**4th RESORT: ATTACK-MR.-GUARD'S-WEAKNESS!**

_It's no use. If I can not enter the house, then how can I ask for forgiveness??_ Sakura slumped dejectedly on the ground and hugged her knees close to her body.

Mr. Guard must have seen that Sakura looked so desperate already. Since he's weak against children, he eventually gave in.

(LOLI! LOLI!)

"Okay. Just for 5 minutes."

Sakura's eyes glittered with happiness and tears. "R—really?"

The guard sighed. "What can I do?"

"Yey!" Sakura hugged Mr. Guard AKA Her Savior around the waist. "Thank you, Guard-san!"

(LOLI! LOLI!)

Sakura winked at the camera.

**4****th**** RESORT: SUCCESSFUL!**

* * *

Sasuke sat by the foot of his bed, thinking of something. He stared up at the ceiling, counting invisible cracks. He remembered Sakura's message earlier.

_Honeybunch, please forgive my unnecessary actions this morning. If you don't want me greeting you through text, I can always come to you personally. XOXOXOOOOXXXOOOO_

He shook his head wildly but the image of Sakura's face still remained. _Why are you thinking of her, stupid? _

In his confusion, Angel Sasuke popped by his right side. "You were very harsh on the stupid, I mean poor girl."

Devil Sasuke meanwhile appeared by his left. "NYAHAHAHA. That girl deserves it. You don't have to be guilty about it!!"

Angel Sasuke interfered. "No. Can you not realize that she just loves you? Unconditionally? Purely? Chastely? When did loving someone become wrong?"

The real Sasuke silently nodded in agreement.

Devil Sasuke snorted. "Bah! You call that chaste and pure? She almost inserts herself into your life without permission! That's already obsession!"

Real Sasuke couldn't also agree more.

Angel Sasuke sighed deeply. "I rest my case. Just think about this, Sasuke. Surely you will miss Sakura when she does not bother you anymore."

"And why is that, you bitch?"

"Don't call me that unholy word, you censored creature! It's because deep inside, Sasuke has learned to love Sakura too! He just doesn't realize that yet!"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, just as the creatures beside his head disappeared.

_I love Sakura? Oh freaking God. I love that girl? And I just don't realize it yet???_

Like a movie gone bad, Sasuke's memories of Sakura began to play endlessly in his head. Their first meeting. Sakura asking for his name. Sakura establishing a fans club for his sake. Sakura offering food by his picture every full moon. Sakura making a life-sized, complete with all the features, image of him. Sakura's long pink hair. Sakura' dazzling emerald eyes. Sakura. SAKURA.

A knock on his door removed Sasuke out of his reverie. Dazed and confused by the sudden discovery, he unconsciously opened the door and found Sakura standing there with a box on her hand. The prodigy was too stunned to speak. He did not expect the pink-haired girl to come at this hour.

DESTINY!

"Uhm…" Sakura looked down, avoiding the Uchiha's gaze. _This is my first time to act shy around him!! Get a grip, president of his fans club! _"I just want to say sorry for my unnecessary acts. I know, I went a little overboard with the messages and stuff, but I just want to greet you a Happy Birthday!" She handed out her gift, her head still bowed.

Sasuke did not know whether to accept or refuse. But an Uchiha never backs down on his words. "I cannot accept that." He was about to close the door when Sakura blocked it with her right hand. The prodigy was surprised.

"If you will not accept the gift, then it's fine." Sakura developed a new resolve and toughness. It was evident in her voice. "If you do not want to see me too, it's also fine. Though it's really not." Sakura was near to tears now and yet, Sasuke remained stoic. But deep inside, his insides were turning to jelly.

"Just, just always remember that no matter what happens, until I find someone new, whenever that may be, my heart will only beat for you!"

Thump, thump.

"Sasuke-kun, I love you."

_Do you love me too?_

**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: (PREVIEW)**

"Okay, so here's the plan." Hinata whispered softly. The three made Sakura take a sleeping pill that lasts for 8 hours (gulp!). They knew that Sakura would not agree to their devious plan.

"So we'll put this to action by Monday morning. Bring her to the courtyard and there, we'll work out our plan. Get it?" Hinata asked Tenten and Ino.

"Ino," Tenten asked out of the blue. "You sure about this guy?"

"Yeah. I'm very sure. Sakura will like him."

"But will he like Sakura?"

Silence.

"Absolutely." This last word was uttered with uncertainty. For a moment, they doubted if their plan would work but seeing Sakura's poor, heartbroken state made them more determined to carry out the plan.

**CHAPTER 2: My RIVAL is??**

**

* * *

** So sorry if this feels like crap. HAHA. I was bored at home so I just put in what seemed right at the moment. Feel free to flame! I know. The mood of this story contradicts that of Bittersweet. Like magnets with the same poles. HAHA.  
**


	2. My RIVAL is?

**I Love You, I Love You Not!**

**cozyouknow**

**PLOT:** She loves him. He loves her not. After some time, he loves her. She loves him not. When will their hearts finally meet?

EDITED VERSION

**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: My RIVAL is??**

"He doesn't love me anymore! WAAAAHHHH!!"

"Correction: He never loved you."

Sniffles.

"I know he loves me! Because I'm his sunshine during the rainy days. His light through the darkness. The success in his defeat---"

"The major pain in his ass."

"Yeah, wait! I didn't say that! I'm the major pain in his sexy ass."

Silence.

"Okay, stop it, Shakespeare. And besides, He never. Said. That he loves you."

Silence.

Birds chirped.

Flowers bloomed.

Animals roared.

Mountains twitched.

"I know that line."

"Oh quit it. I'm original."

The Fantastic Four, namely Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Sakura,

SOUND EFFECTS…

(Thank you!)

Ehem, the four were hanging out at Hinata's mansion. This was supposed to be a study session not a pity party about Sakura AKA the-poor-girl-who-was-left-by-her-almighty-love. But things turned out to be this way.

"You know Sakura?" Ino started. "You should just date another guy." It was like stating the obvious.

"WHAT?!?" Sakura shouted. "You think I'm a slut? And besides, Sasuke will be jealous."

"Oh, stop it." Tenten flinched with an obvious expression of impatience. She waved Sakura aside. "Stop dreaming."

"Excuse me, I'm not dreaming. I have this gut feeling that Sasuke also loves me. I just have to dream, believe and I'll survive!!"

Silence.

"Did he accept your gift?"

Silence.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"

"So that means a no right?" Hinata deeply sighed. She handed Sakura another box of tissue which Sakura graciously accepted.

Ino stood up from Hinata's gigantic bed and looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror beside the bed. "What did you find interesting in the Uchiha anyway?"

Sakura, sill clutching the tissue box, looked up at Ino doubtfully. "What?"

Ino looked at the pink-haired girl and visibly cringed when she saw Sakura almost on the verge of tears again. She rolled her eyes. "I mean." She tried to explain. "I know that your Sasuke is handsome and all that. Okay, very handsome." She sat on the bed again, smoothing her hair over with her hands. "But he's very cruel. He hurts girls EMOTIONALLY. He doesn't care if you slit your throat in front of him."

Tented added. "He only cares about himself."

"Mmm." Hinata nodded in agreement.

For a while, Sakura just looked down at her hands. Then, she looked up to her friends' faces and saw that they were only concerned about her. Sakura sniffed. "Thanks for comforting me guys."

Ino smiled relieved. "You finally realize that Sasuke is a jerk?"

Sakura slowly answered. She returned her gaze to her hands. "I admit that what he did was cruel. And he's a jerk, if you may put it that way. His ego is so high. He's self-centered and only cares about the (censored) inheritance. He won't even look at me if I stand in front of him naked."

The corners of Hinata's lips twitched. "You don't need to put it that way Sakura."

Sakura ignored her and continued with her speech. "If I disband the United Love for Sasuke-kun Organization, he won't even care. He is not even aware that such an organization exists in the first place. He might not even know that I still exist in this cruel world, just waiting for Death-san to come and take my soul and my virgin body away."

A brief pause followed.

Sakura finally looked at her friends. She smiled apologetically. "But I promise myself that I will continue to love him until I find someone new. And if I do not find someone new and Sasuke falls in love with some girl, I just have to crash their wedding."

Silence.

"You know." Tented mused. "That was a very heartwarming speech there. For a moment, I was about to cry. But the end ruined everything."

Sakura blinked rapidly. She put her index finger on her chin. "You think I need to change the ending? But I think it's great. Like underdog turns villain or something."

* * *

"Believe me, guys. They're all here."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"Dude, I saw them going up to her room."

"Maybe they are just doppelgangers. You know, ghost clones."

"Ghosts that talk and laugh?"

"Hehe."

"And I also heard what they're talking about."

"Hey you eavesdropper! Bring back our friend!"

"Who said that we're friends?"

The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, namely Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto and Sasuke,

APPLAUSE!!

(Hey, I'm not a turtle!)

Shut up. Well, the four were hanging out at Neji's mansion. And since Neji and Hinata live in the same house, you already know what happened. Pure coincidence? Or a stroke of love and destiny?

Neji told them that the girls were planning to have Sakura date another guy so she could forget the Uchiha prodigy.

Sasuke did not like this news one bit. It had been a week since Sakura's untimely visit to his house. Even though he does not want to admit it, he misses Sakura for a reason he was not sure of. From her pink hair down to her clean feet. And the prospect of Sakura liking and dating another guy was just too strange for his ears.

"Sasuke." Shikamaru shook him out of his reverie. "Does it matter anyway if Sakura really is dating another guy?" Sasuke glared at him. "I mean dude, he's just a fan girl anyway. Ok, maybe, a patient fan girl and the president of your United Love for Sasuke-kun Organization but Sasuke, who damn cares?"

Sasuke silently agreed. But inside him there's something surging. He doesn't want to acknowledge the feeling because he has a view of what this may be.

Neji smiled. He can sense that the great Uchiha has finally liked a girl. And that lucky girl is Haruno Sakura. But he also knows that Sasuke's ego is extremely high, so high that it can rival even the heavens, so he will never admit it. And the inheritance.

How to crack an iceberg and decrease his ego? Only someone who's the same can do it. Neji smirked._ And that's me._

"Sasuke?" Neji broke the never-ending silence. "One question, one answer. Do you like Sakura?"

Sasuke glared at Neji. Then he looked away.

"Aha!" Naruto shouted and a light bulb appeared above his head. "Silence means yes!"

"I can't believe that you know how to think, Naruto." Sasuke snapped.

"Hey---"

And before the two start fighting again; it was Shikamaru's turn to be a human light post. "Hey guys, what if---"

They all smirked evilly. The three looked at Naruto deviously.

Naruto looked confused. "What did I miss?" Sasuke slowly edged towards Naruto while the blonde backed away. "Sasuke. You know that I prefer females." Sasuke's face glinted malevolently.

"You have to do me a little favor, Naruto."

Naruto audibly gulped. "W---what kind of favor?"

"Oh, it's easy. It does not even hurt. I promise, there's no pain."

EVIL LAUGH.

* * *

"Okay, so here's the plan." Hinata whispered softly. The three made Sakura take a sleeping pill that lasts for 8 hours (gulp!). They knew that Sakura would not agree to their devious plan.

"So we'll put this to action by Monday morning. Bring her to the courtyard and there, we'll work out our plan. Get it?" Hinata asked Tenten and Ino.

"Ino," Tenten asked out of the blue. "You sure about this guy?"

"Yeah. I'm very sure. Sakura will like him."

"But will he like Sakura?"

Silence.

"Absolutely." This last word was uttered with uncertainty. For a moment, they doubted if their plan would work but seeing Sakura's poor, heartbroken state made them more determined to carry out the plan.

Just then, Hinata tensed. Tenten looked at her quizzically. "What?"

Hinata looked around. "Someone's eavesdropping on us." Ino's eyes bulged. "But who?" With a fluid turn of the head, she pointed to the door. "He's outside."

Tenten's eyes thumped wild. Like in a suspense movie, the three locked gazes at the ominous door. "How did you know?" Ino asked carefully.

"Because I can feel him." Tenten and Ino swallowed audibly.

For a second, the three looked at each other nervously. Who would open the door?

**

* * *

OUTSIDE**

Naruto was crouched beside Hinata's door. His right ear was almost on the door now. He placed his hands on the door to feel any kind of movement.

And just like any predictable thriller/ suspense movie, Naruto sneezed.

_Fuck._

**

* * *

INSIDE**

Tenten scrambled fast to the door when she heard someone sneeze. She was determined to know who was eavesdropping on their conversations. She forcefully opened the door it almost fell off its latches.

Behind her, Ino tiptoed to peer. "But…no one's there." Tenten cursed. "We're too late."

* * *

Naruto raced up the stairs like mad, almost on fours now. _Shit. These stairs are so steep! _When he finally landed on the fifth floor, he slowed down a little. He went straight to the last door on the right. Naruto paused to catch his breath when he was already in front of Neji's room. With a quick motion, he swung the door open.

Shikamaru stared at him. "What? What did you find out?"

Naruto stooped over to completely catch his breath. "The girls are planning to make Sakura date another guy. They are meeting the guy tomorrow at school. At the courtyard."

Silence.

"Neji."

"Yes."

"Whiteboard."

"Here."

"Marker."

"Here"

With the whiteboard and the marker, Shikamaru sketched a plan of intervention. For half an hour, the three watched Shikamaru doodle figures and other head-aching drawings. And when he finished, Naruto had already dozed off.

Neji poked Naruto in the sides to wake him up. "Okay." Shikamaru started when everybody was ready. "Here is the plan…"

Two words: Boring, dude.

After two hours of mental torture, Neji and Naruto had already slept. It left Sasuke the only one listening intently.

"So, you mean, we'll follow her in the school tomorrow?"

**

* * *

8:00**

Sakura finally woke up. She neither knew that she slept for 8 hours nor about her friends' plan. She felt that she had drunk too many cups of coffee. She was extremely alive and energetic.

She was not aware that someone was watching her from afar. Sasuke was hiding at the bushes. Great for an Uchiha. Oh the shame if someone finds out that an Uchiha is stalking a girl. And he's doing it badly. Hiding in the bushes??

_Oh God. She's beautiful. _Sasuke watched her intently.

Once, her annoying sing-song voice irked him. But now, it is a melody to his ears. He misses her constant clinging. Her face, which was a total nuisance to him before, is now the object of all his dreams.

Oh love.

SMACK!

Sasuke flinched. Sakura just bumped into a post. _I fell in love with this stupid and moronic girl? _

**

* * *

Next day…**

Hinata and the others were dead nervous. They dragged Sakura to the courtyard.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked. This was not the route to their usual spot. _There's something going on. _Sakura thought. For once, she tried to use her brains.

* * *

"Come on!" Shikamaru urged the others. They were putting their plan on work now. But boy, they looked foolish.

The four of them were wearing all black. Black long sleeves, black pants, black shoes, black gloves, black caps, black paint on their faces, black bags, heck even black underwear. Naruto's idea.

"What do you think?" He asked. "We look like professional assassins, eh?"

"We're not assassins."

"Then we look like investigators!"

"We look like Men-in-Black."

Sasuke was turning impatient now. And without further ado, he rushed to work out their plan.

"Hey, wait!" the others called after him.

"Part 1 of this operation: ongoing."

* * *

Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Ino were approaching the courtyard now. They could see a guy with his back on them waiting on the agreed spot. The three looked at each other and gulped audibly.

Sasuke continued to run. When he was in his position already, he contacted the others on his walky-talky. "Subject in the courtyard, meeting someone."

Naruto answered him. "We are still getting close. Stay there."

* * *

"Hi!" Ino started and the guy turned around at the sound of the voice. Sakura was surprised. _He's handsome. _

* * *

"Can you see the face of the guy?" Sasuke inquired. He was getting impatient and jealous.

"Wait. I'll get close." It was Neji who answered him this time.

* * *

"This is Haruno Sakura, remember the one I'm telling you?" Ino gestured to the confused pink-haired girl beside her. _What the heck? _Sakura thought. She's using all her brain cells to to figure out this one.

* * *

"So?" Sasuke asked, his tone acid.

"Wait, just wait a second. I'm now getting a good view of him."

* * *

"Well, Sakura." Ino, full with relief, cheerfully continued as she caught the interested expression on the guy's face. "This is---"

* * *

"Oh, dude," Neji said. "Shit! It is---"

**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: (PREVIEW)**

**LATER: UCHIHA MANSION**

"DAMN!" Sasuke kicked the chair in front of him. He gritted his teeth, obviously annoyed at the scene he saw awhile ago.

Sasuke kicked the chair again. It fell. He kicked it again. It fell a second time.

He kicked.

It fell.

Kicked.

Fell.

Kicked.

Fell.

Kicked.

Fell.

And the process went on.

R-13: This is what happens when an Uchiha feels jealous.

And now he is extremely jealous.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: I Do (Love Her)**


	3. I Do Love Her

**I Love You, I Love You Not!**

**cozyouknow**

**PLOT:** She loves him. He loves her not. After some time, he loves her. She loves him not. When will their hearts finally meet?

EDITED VERSION

**CHAPTER 3: I Do (Love Her)**

**

* * *

FLASHBACK:**

"_Well, Sakura." Ino, full with relief, cheerfully continued as she caught the interested expression on the guy's face. "This is---"_

"_Oh, dude," Neji said. "Shit! It is---"_

And he is….

Drum roll….

Sound effects….

Heart beat…

And he is…

Give me a G!

Give me an A!

And another A!

Give me an R!

And last…

Give me an A!!

And what do we have??

---------------------------------------------------ZAP!!!-----------------------------------------------

"---Gaara. Sabaku No Gaara." Ino nudged the still clueless Sakura to shake hands with the guy. Meanwhile, Sakura stared at Gaara from head to toe.

_Luscious red hair…_

_Alluring deep eyes…_

_Soft kissable lips…_

_Creamy, porcelain skin…_

_Mmm. Nice chest and stomach…_

_Big…_

_SKIP!_

"Nice to meet you." Gaara spoke with cold tones. Yet, there's something cool about him that made Sakura comfortable and secure. Gaara held out his hand to shake hers. He met Sakura's gaze. He smiled.

Sakura held out her hand. Instead of shaking it, Gaara bowed down and kissed it. Like what any fine gentleman would do in this situation. Within that few seconds that they held hands, Sakura felt something that she didn't feel before with Sasuke. The wind blew her locks away. The world seemed to stop for the two of them.

_Thump, thump._

In an instant, she knew. Someone had already filled the void Sasuke left in her he

Mission Accomplished!!

**

* * *

LATER: UCHIHA MANSION**

"DAMN!" Sasuke kicked the chair in front of him. He gritted his teeth, obviously annoyed at the scene he saw awhile ago.

**FLASHBACK!!!**

"_Gaara "Neji cursed at the walky-talky._

_Sasuke instantly dropped the walky-talky he was holding and impulsively went out from his hiding area. He doesn't care whether after this he'll be mistaken as a spy, or worse a Men-in-Black wannabe. _

_He saw how Gaara kissed Sakura's hands. He saw how Gaara looked at Sakura._

_His Sakura._

_He doesn't care if Sakura likes this bullshit but heck, he owns Sakura first._

_First._

_First and last._

_Sabaku no Gaara: I declare an all-out war now! 'May the best man win' your ass! I am not just the best man for Sakura, I'm the only man for her!_

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

Sasuke kicked the chair again. It fell. He kicked it again. It fell a second time.

He kicked.

It fell.

Kicked.

Fell.

Kicked.

Fell.

Kicked.

Fell.

And the process went on.

R-13: This is what happens when an Uchiha feels jealous.

And now he is extremely jealous.

* * *

"So, what do you think, Sakura?"

"What do I think about?"

"About Gaara."

"Do you really need to know?"

"Of course! We're asking you, aren't we?"

"Hmm…He's…"

"Yes?"

"Well, I'm thinking that---"

"WHAT??"

"It's love at first sight."

* * *

"HEY Sasuke! You're writing!!!"

"Back off Naruto. Or I'll kill you with a screw driver."

"What can a screw driver do?"

"Kill you."

I mean, in what specific way?"

"Gouge your eyes out?"

"And then?"

"I change my mind. Where's my chainsaw?"

"Ah, no need, dude."

"You sure? I wouldn't mind seeing blood."

"Yeah, certainly."

* * *

The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were hanging out by the large tree in the middle of the school courtyard. This particular tree was dubbed as the "Tree of Life". Rumors say that it was the graveyard of the great, great Michelangelo (not the artist but the teenage mutant ninja turtle) and its spirit channeled into Sasuke.

I swear I have read about this somewhere.

Sasuke and his gang (T.M.N.T.) were greatly feared in their school, not only because of Naruto's I-want-Ramen! Ritual (Incidentally, it looks like devil-worshipping), Neji's Touch-my-hair-you-die look (Did you know that Neji is a shampoo endorser?) or Shikamaru's I-see-dead-people mystique (Haha! Sixth sense!) but also because of Sasuke AKA I-have-the-shortest-temper. He can easily kill people when he's angry. And boy, how angry he is! He's fuming right at this very moment that smoke is literally coming out of his ears and nostrils.

"Ah, Sasuke?" a bespectacled boy, holding a clipboard in his hand, approached Sasuke.

Oops, wrong move.

Sasuke looked up. He arched a perfect eyebrow and a vein throbbed in his forehead. Even though he's dead angry, he's still dead gorgeous. _Go away, you insensitive twerp._

When he realized that Sasuke was not in a good mood, he looked over his shoulders and made signals to his friends. He mouthed 'I can't do this' but his friends still urged him to continue. _How good my friends are. They're ready to sell my soul to the devil._ He made the sign of the cross before starting.

"Ah…I just want to consult you for our next English project. Would you mind if we (shows the clipboard and explains a dozen things)? Then we… (Explains, Naruto dozes off…) and…"

"Kiroshi…"

"What, Sasuke?"

"Can you explain these all to me next time?"

"I can't Sasuke."

"And why is that?"

"Because… (Explains…)"

"Do you know what happens to people who refuse to obey me?"

"I d-don't k-know."

Sasuke motioned for Kiroshi to come near him. He gripped the boy's shoulders hard and muttered something in his ear.

Eyes grew the size of the sun.

Backed off.

Then...

Muttered an apology...

Then…

"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kiroshi ran straight ahead flinging his arms out. His friends ran after him. "Kiroshi!!"

"Demon! Demon!"

Neji shook his head smirking. He waved a loose strand of his long hair away.

From a distance, the bell rang signifying the end of the break. "Let's go." Sasuke said coldly. The three agreed and stood up. As they were walking back to their classes, Sasuke's thoughts were somewhere_. Do I really love her? Why am I feeling like this? Why? Answer me! But---_

Wapak!

Sasuke, who was lost in thought, bumped to some creature that was going the other way. He was ready to salvage the moronic person who collided with him. But he saw that he could not hurt, much less salvage this person.

It was Sakura.

Black met green.

Sasuke felt his heartbeat increased like he had just run 10 laps. He clutched at his chest to stop the beating but it was useless. All his efforts of acting cool and suave were futile against Sakura. Against this girl.

Sakura, on the other hand, blushed the pinkest of pink. _Sweet holy mother! Sasuke-kun!_ She felt her heart thumped like crazy. She clenched and unclenched her fists to restrain herself.

_I promised myself to forget him the moment I find someone else. Think of Gaara and the bright future that awaits the two of us…Okay, breathe. Think. _

Sakura closed her eyes tightly to drown out all the emotions. "Excuse me." _Goodbye._ She muttered and walked away. The ends of her pink hair slightly touched Sasuke's face.

Sasuke was not moving, still too stunned to realize what just happened. He just stared straight ahead.

_She walked away._

**

* * *

UCHIHA MANSION: EVENING**

"Bullshit." Sasuke breathed. The four were hanging out at his house. It was Friday evening after all. Shikamaru threw him a can of beer. "Relax." He opened his own. He stood up and went to Sasuke's collection of DVDs. He scanned for some titles.

Sasuke placed his index finger and thumb on both sides of his forehead. "How could I fucking relax? I was just rejected by some…some girl!"

Neji stared at him unbelievably. He was holding the remote control and flipping channels. "Dude, you were not the least bit rejected! She just…walked away!" Sasuke glared at him. "And you call that what?"

"I don't know. Sasuke, that girl's crazy for you!"

Sasuke spat the words. "Crazy for me? She did not even look at me a while ago." Neji just threw his hands up at the air, signaling defeat.

"Dude," It was Naruto who spoke now. Sasuke looked at him. "What?"

"Are you angry because you were rejected? Or something else?" Naruto's question caught the interest of the other two. Shikamaru stopped scanning titles. Neji turned his attention away from the television.

"What do you mean?"

"Once and for all, do you like Sakura?"

Once and for all…

Do you…

Like…

Sakura?

"No."

"I love her."

Silence.

"What?" Sasuke demanded, his face red from embarrassment.

"That was cheesy, you know."

**

* * *

STILL UCHIHA MANSION: VERY LATER THAT EVENING: **

"You sure dude?" (Naruto)

"Wha-what?"

"You sure you love her?" (Naruto explaining his question)

"Of course I'm sure!" (Sasuke thinking: _I can't believe he asks me this…)_

"You're really, really sure??" (Naruto thinking: _I can't believe I'm asking this…_)

"Of course! What do you think I am, mentally retarded?" (Sasuke joking)

"Cool! You can read minds!" (Naruto saying the truth)

Silence.

"OUCH!!!!" (Naruto growing a lump on his head)

"But what about the inheritance?" (Neji)

"I don't care about that damn inheritance anymore. I love Sakura and that's it." (Self-sacrificing Sasuke)

"If you're really really sure then…" (Shikamaru with flashing red eyes)

"…let's execute plan BONE!" (Shikamaru with a Lee pose and smile)

Silence.

Silence.

"You think I'm a dog??" (Dumb Sasuke, dumb Sasuke)

"Boys who possess good looks possess no brains….tsk…tsk…" (Shikamaru, don't say that just because you're not good looking.)

"SHUT UP!"

Back to the conversation…

"Alright. BONE stands for Back Off, No-Eyebrows!" (Shikamaru explaining with flailing arms)

Silence.

"Oh I see!" (Sasuke smiling like hell)

"Or you can go with plan SIM." (Naruto thinking…unbelievable)

"Now what the hell is that???"

"That means Sakura Is Mine." (Naruto explaining….really unbelievable!)

"Nice!" (Sasuke smiling like hell: The Sequel)

**CLOCK TICKS MIDNIGHT…**

"Hey, it's midnight already. Let's go to sleep. I need my beauty sleep." (Neji)

"Or plan ILS." (Shikamaru lighting like a human light post)

(Neji thinking: _They ignored me. No one ignores a shampoo endorser…_)

"Now, what is that?"

"I Love Sakura!"

"Hey, you think I'm a fan boy??"

"Guys! It's already this late. Can we go to sleep now?" (Neji thinking: _Ignore me again, you all die._)

"Or plan ULFSC." (Naruto lighting like a human light post.)

…

"That means United Love For Sakura-Chan!"

"If I use that, I wouldn't have originality!"

**TRIVIA: United Love For Sasuke-Kun or ULFSK was put up first by Haruno Sakura in 2006. They will be celebrating their 4****th**** anniversary this year.**

"SOAB! My beauty sleep will be ruined!" (Neji: CENSORED!)

(Neji turning into a Super Saiyan…)

Oops. Wrong anime.

"What's SOAB?" (Question mark above Sasuke's head)

"Son of a Bitch!"

"Cool! I like it more than BONE and SIM!" (Cool! Sasuke, you're so dumb!)

"Grrrr…."

"Neji…" (Shikamaru)

"Neji!!" (Naruto)

"Neji?" (Sasuke)

Silence.

"FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (CENSORED!)

(Naruto and Shikamaru: Covering their ears while screaming "Ahh! My virgin eardrums!")

"What's FUCK?" (Sasuke's becoming dumb every second.)

"FUCK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Silence.

"Oh. I like SOAB more."

**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: (PREVIEW)**

**PLAN: BONE (Back Off, No-Eyebrows!)**

**Objectives: **

a.) Make Haruno Sakura fall in love with Uchiha Sasuke all over again.

b.) Ruin the date of Haruno Sakura and Sabaku no Gaara.

c.) Make Haruno Sakura realize that Sabaku no Gaara is a total jerk and that Uchiha Sasuke is a total heartthrob.

d.) Tell Haruno Sakura that Uchiha Sasuke loves her.

_Scratch the last part. I think I'm not yet ready for that._

**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Back Off, No-Eyebrows!**


	4. Back Off, No Eyebrows!

**I Love You, I Love You Not!**

**cozyouknow**

**PLOT:** She loves him. He loves her not. After some time, he loves her. She loves him not. When will their hearts finally meet?

EDITED VERSION

**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Back Off, No-Eyebrows!**

"Bad news, man." Neji announced to the 3. It was a typical Monday morning. It had been exactly 2 weeks since the Sakura incident. And Uchiha Sasuke had not yet been anywhere near normal since.

"What?" Sasuke asked nervously.

Neji gently shook his head. "Prepare…"

Sweat excessively (Sasuke)

Gulped excessively (Naruto)

Yawned excessively (Shikamaru)

"Sakura and Gaara are…"

"NO!!!!!!!!" (Sasuke)

"What the?!?" (Naruto)

Yawned (Shikamaru)

"Hey wait, did I say something yet?"

Silence…

"Oh yeah sorry." (Sasuke)

"You're right…" (Naruto)

Yawned (Shikamaru)

"Sakura and Gaara are going on a date----"

"WHAT?!!??" (Sasuke)

Naruto fainted.

Yawned (Shikamaru)

"----tomorrow."

"What will we do?" (Sasuke panicked)

"Things have turned for the worst." (Naruto shook head)

"We are left with no choice….but to execute plan…." (Neji)

Silence.

"BONE…"

A skull with crossed bones was shown.

Nimbus clouds.

Peals of thunder.

Rain.

The three laughed evilly.

Yawned (Shikamaru)

"WILL YOU STOP YAWNING????"

**

* * *

PLAN: BONE (Back Off, No-Eyebrows!)**

**Objectives: **

a.) Make Haruno Sakura fall in love with Uchiha Sasuke all over again.

b.) Ruin the date of Haruno Sakura and Sabaku no Gaara.

c.) Make Haruno Sakura realize that Sabaku no Gaara is a total jerk and that Uchiha Sasuke is a total heartthrob.

d.) Tell Haruno Sakura that Uchiha Sasuke loves her.

_Scratch the last part. I think I'm not yet ready for that._

**Mission no. 1: Impress Sakura by giving her gifts.**

"Guys!" Sasuke happily called the three. Yuck, gayish much?

Erase, erase.

"Hey guys." Sasuke suavely called the three. For added effect, he raked his hand through his hair.

Uhmm. Better, better.

It was Tuesday afternoon. The T.M.N.T. was hiding behind a row of hydrangea bushes by Sakura's house. Gaara was inside.

"Here are the flowers." Sasuke held out a bouquet of beautiful white roses.

"This is so cool!" Naruto grabbed the bouquet from Sasuke and sniffed it like a dog. "Did you write a letter?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course. Here goes…"

Sound effects.

Strobe lights.

Lights focused on Sasuke.

"Ehem….Dear my dearest Sakura," he read with a smug smile on his godly face. "These dear flowers are for the dearest of all dearest you." He continued. "From your dearest secret admirer, a guy wearing white shorts and blue polo." He made The Lee Pose.

Sweat dropped.

Birds flew.

Noses breathed.

Naruto fainted.

Neji's nose bled.

Shikamaru died.

* * *

After 5 minutes of battling with Death-san of the afterlife, Naruto finally woke up; Neji's nosebleed stopped and Shikamaru came to life again. Sasuke had already left the flowers on the porch by Sakura's door. He rang the doorbell.

The 4 hid again. And waited and waited and waited.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"THANK YOU GAARA!"

Sasuke fainted.

* * *

"Tsk…tsk….I knew this was going to happen." Shikamaru said regretfully.

"Huh?" Big question marks appeared above Naruto's and Neji's heads.

"Gaara is also wearing white shorts and blue polo. Here…." Shikamaru explained. He drew Sasuke and Gaara on his whiteboard (God-knows-where he got this) wearing the exact same outfits. "See?"

Neji and Naruto laughed. Sasuke was counting mushrooms in a corner. "Haha," Naruto snorted. "Spot the difference."

Suddenly, Neji's eyes widened. He pointed at something.

"It's rude to point! Didn't I already tell you that? I pity Mrs. Hyuuga."

"Shut up! Look! Sakura and Gaara are leaving!"

"Oh no…"

**

* * *

Mission no. 2: Make Sakura realize that Gaara is a jerk (and a suicidal).**

**Location: Mall**

Sasuke did not allow himself to be thwarted by his earlier defeat. What the three did not know was that he devised a plan last night. He gave four random people around the mall a strip of paper each with something written on it. Then, the four hid again.

**Accomplice no. 1: Ice cream vendor**

"Oh Gaara, I want ice cream!" Sakura energetically persuaded Gaara. Since he could not really refuse the girl, he acceded and let himself be dragged to the ice cream booth. Gaara bought Sakura a vanilla-flavored ice cream, her favorite. After paying, the ice cream vendor handed Sakura a little strip of paper. Sakura just eyed the paper doubtfully but the vendor asked her to read it.

Sakura read slowly. "Your date has no eyebrows." _Eh? Why did I not notice it before? _She looked at Gaara to make sure.

Eyes? Check.

Nose? Check

Ears? Check

Lips? Check.

Eyebrows? Gah! He really doesn't have!

"Why, why do you have no eyebrows?" Sakura asked dumbfounded. She found it weird to see a living, breathing person with no eyebrows. _Is he Mona Lisa's great-great descendant?_

"Uh…uh…." _Oh my God. I'll kill the jerk that sent this note. _"It's because, it's because I-I donated it, right! To a, to a cancer patient!"

Silence.

Eyebrows twitched.

Silence.

Ice cream fell on the ground.

Silence.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. And at that time, L-Lee was a cancer patient. I donated my eyebrows to him. So l-look, now he has the thickest eyebrows!" he smiled nervously. _God…_

Silence.

"Oh!" Sakura smiled. "Okay! Besides, you look cuter with no eyebrows! Let's go!"

* * *

Behind the ice cream vendor…

"Cancer patient? What the heck! I swear Sakura is too dumb to believe it!" (Traumatic Shikamaru)

"Haha…Sasuke, donate the hair in your nostrils too! Haha!" (Naruto joking)

"Yeah, then I'll glue them on his forehead so he'll have eyebrows." (Sasuke)

"Let's go guys!" (Neji)

**

* * *

Accomplice no. 2: McDonalds attendant**

Gaara asked Sakura if she wanted to eat already. She nodded and the pair went to McDonalds. They were about to eat their orders when the attendant handed Sakura a note again.

"What's that?" Gaara inquired. _Oh no! Another one! _"Wait. Your date," _Fuck. _"Still loves teddy bears."

Sakura stared at Gaara.

Stared

Sweat dropped.

Stared

Sweat dropped.

Stared

Sweat dropped.

"OH! HOW CUTE!"

"Ha-ha…yeah…Ha-ha"

* * *

At a nearby table….

"I'm speechless…" (Shikamaru removed his shades and cried.)

"No comment…" (Naruto just looked at the menu)

"What if I say that my favorite song is Twinkle Twinkle little Star, that I have a collection of Barney merchandise at home, that I hug Spongebob every night before I go to sleep and that some of my shirts have Carebears design on it? Will she like me for that?" (Whew…)

Silence.

"You act like a five-year-old, Sasuke." (Mommy Neji scolded Baby Sasuke)

"That is because I am as cute as a five-year-old."

"Whatever. Let's go."

**

* * *

Accomplice no. 3: Saleslady**

Sakura went inside a famous boutique and browsed through its racks of clothes. Obviously, it bored Gaara. Nonetheless, he was happy he was with Sakura. Then, a saleslady came out of nowhere and handed another note to Sakura. _Damn that paper. Fuck it._

Sakura clumsily opened the folded paper and read it. "Your date," _Shit. _"Loves his nanny so much that until now he still cries at night holding his teddy bear…"

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Sakura frowned and arched a perfectly-shaped eyebrow.

_Shit._

_Shit._

_Bingo, ha-ha._

_Sakura's mine._

_Oh. My. God._

Silence.

"I don't know that you are that sweet!" Sakura pat Gaara on the shoulder. "I like sensitive and sweet guys like you."

* * *

In the fitting room…

"Since when did Sakura like sensitive and sweet guys?" (Shikamaru looked at Sasuke doubtfully.)

"Yeah. Our Sasuke hear is nooooooooooowhere near sweet, much less sensitive. (Naruto)

"Shut up. You just don't know me well enough."

"It's too hot in here. Who even thought of cramming the four of us in this small place anyway? (Neji's hair was disheveled already.)

The three pointed at Naruto. "WHAT??" Naruto violently reacted.

"It's time for the final blow, Sabaku no Gaara."

The T.M.N.T. exchanged evil glances.

* * *

After getting out…

"NOW! Sabaku no Gaara, prepare for the final blow!" (The four prepared various poses.)

**1st pose: Charlie's Angels**

"Hey, who am I?"

"You're Charlie or better yet, you be radio which serves as the communication line between Charlie and his angels."

Naruto posed as a radio.

(Changed pose)

**2nd pose: Powerpuff Girls**

"Hey, why am I not included??"

"You can be Professor Utonium or Mojo Jojo."

Naruto posed as a monkey. Hey, there's no difference.

(Changed pose)

**3rd pose: Totally Spies**

"WHO AM I??"

"You can be Jerry."

Naruto posed as Jerry.

(Changed pose)

**4th pose: Fantastic Four**

"This is the real deal!!"

"But you're The Thing!"

Naruto posed as The Thing.

And the last and the best….

(Changed pose)

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!!**

"I'm Donatello!"

"I'm Michelangelo!"

"I'm Leonardo!"

"I'm Raphael!"

"We're the teenagers!!" (Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru)

"And I'm the mutant ninja turtle!!" (Naruto! Ha! I'm solo!)

"And we're the…"

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!!"

Silence.

Silence.

"SECURITY!!!!"

**

* * *

OUTSIDE THE MALL:**

"Sound check. Sound check." (Sasuke adjusted his microphone)

"Are you on positions now?" (Commander Sasuke)

"Yessir!" (Naruto)

"Hmm." (Shikamaru)

"You sure this is going to work?" (Always the skeptic Neji)

"If this fails, I don't know what to do anymore."

* * *

"Why is it so noisy outside?" Sakura tiptoed so she could see what the commotion was all about but throngs of people were blocking her sight. It was already crowded at the exit of the mall. "It's like a concert or something." Gaara answered her.

"Do you want to go and look?" Sakura continued to tiptoe. Gaara shrugged. "Sure." The girl smiled and held Gaara's hand. "Let's go." She said playfully.

Gaara was captivated by the pink-haired girl's smile. _Shit. This is something else._

"Gaara. Will you shove all those people for me? So that we could go out peacefully?"

He smiled. "Yes, madam."

**

* * *

Accomplice no. 4: Security Guard**

At the exit, Gaara and Sakura were stopped by the security guard. Guard-san handed her a note. One last.

"Again?" Sakura asked. At the back of the paper, it said: "This is the final blow."

"Your date," _Again? _"Is a total jerk and you deserve someone better than him."

_Bullshit._

"And that someone is me."

**Mission no. 3: Tell her what you really feel.**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: (PREVIEW)**

Silence.

"And?"

"The catch here is this. They made Sakura date some other guy so Sasuke here can realize his feelings for Sakura. So we'll just do the same to produce the same results!"

"You mean —"

"Sasuke will----"

"Date other girls?"

"Exactly!" Naruto snapped his fingers. "Look, they made Sakura date Gaara so she'll forget about Sasuke. It was an added bonus that Sasuke became extremely jealous of the two. It was successful, to say so. Now let's do the same! Make Sasuke date other girls so Sakura will be jealous; she will realize her true feelings and they will end up together! Happy ever after with two children!" Naruto joyfully announced.

Silence.

Silence.

"I detected a flaw."

Eye twitch.

"So do I."

More eye twitch.

Naruto's eyebrow quivered. "What?"

"Are you sure Sakura will be jealous?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of, of, c-course!" Naruto said. "First love never dies! Her affair with Gaara is only temporary!"

Shikamaru creased his forehead. Somehow, there's something wrong about the plan. But he decided to say nothing anymore. "Okay. I rest my case." he put his hands up in defeat.

"I still have one last objection." Neji said.

More and more eyebrow twitch. "What is that?"

"What if Sasuke falls in love with the girl she's dating?"

**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: ****How to Make a Girl Fall in Love with You 101**


	5. How to Make a Girl Fall in Love with You

**I Love You, I Love You Not!**

**cozyouknow**

**PLOT:** She loves him. He loves her not. After some time, he loves her. She loves him not. When will their hearts finally meet?

EDITED VERSION

**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: How to Make a Girl Fall in Love with You 101**

**Mission no. 3: Tell her what you really feel.**

"Sasuke?" The moment Sakura saw Sasuke, she instinctively removed her hand from Gaara's. The red-haired boy was surprised. He could see confusion in Sakura's eyes. _Fuck you, Sasuke._

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru were standing on a makeshift stage by the exit of the mall. Crowds of people gathered around to witness the impromptu event. Neji was sitting on a chair beside the drum set while Naruto and Shikamaru each held their guitars like a pro. Sasuke was on the microphone. He winked at Sakura.

Gaara snorted. _What a showoff!!_

"Is there something in your eye?" Sakura asked innocently. Gaara had to put his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughs.

Sasuke's jaw dropped at Sakura's question. _Is she that dense?_

No, you're that stupid.

**LESSON 1: Never, ever, wink at a girl. Unless you really have something in your eye.**

"Sasuke?" Sakura could not believe fate. "Why are you here?"

Sasuke suddenly froze in his suave tracks. He couldn't possibly tell her that he was spying on her.

Think.

Think.

Think.

All the people around the stage were also waiting for Sasuke's response. It was like watching a drama movie in real life.

Sakura grew impatient. Her eyes widened and narrowed to incredible sizes. She grew branches at the top of her head. But still, Sasuke couldn't make a decent excuse. "Come on Gaara. We're wasting our time here." She was in the act of leaving then. "Excuse me, could you please make a way for us?"

When…

"Wait!" Naruto yelled after her._ This is too good of a chance to pass up. Come on, Sasuke!_

**LESSON 2: Don't think too much. It might eat up your brain cells. Or worse, give the girl an impression that you don't even have a brain.**

"What?" she spun around. "This better be good Naruto."

Naruto swallowed first. "Sasuke, Sasuke wants to tell you something." _Oh God. I'll be killed. _

Sasuke gaped at Naruto while thinking what could possibly be said. Momentarily, the world stopped around him.

"Do it dude. You have the upper hand here." Shikamaru prompted him. Neji twirled the drumstick in his fingers. "The odds are at your favor."

Naruto flashed him his widest smile. "Do it for love. And for Michelangelo whose spirit flows within you." Sasuke nodded. He closed his eyes to block out all the noise.

_It's now or never._

_Do or die._

_Tell her or regret._

_Deal or no deal._

_Can you bear to suffer the consequences?_

_Can you bear to see her with another guy?_

_I'll kill that guy first before he makes a move on Sakura._

When he opened his eyes, Sakura saw something in them that she did not see before. It was not his usual deep dark eyes but there was something more there. Sakura developed goosebumps at the back of her neck.

Sasuke looked straight at Sakura. Then at Gaara. For a moment, the two glared at each other so long that sparks began to form.

"This song is for you, Haruno Sakura. Come back to me."

As the first notes began to play in the air, the crowd grew wild. All around Sakura, people were cheering and moving with the beat. It was almost night time already. In the middle of the crowd, she stood frozen and stationary. Her hands were shaking.

_What is this? Is this a joke? Is this really Uchiha Sasuke? _She looked at Sasuke, the person she had loved all these 4 years. Her beloved Sasuke. Her dear Sasuke. Her first love.

_Sasuke-kun…_

_Do you really want me to come back to you?_

_I'm sorry…_

Sakura felt her knees weaken. She slumped to the ground in a half-kneeling position. Her fists, curled into balls, were on her lap. She broke down into tears. Her long pink locks covered her face and her long lashes glistened with tears.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

Gaara, seeing Sakura's state, knelt down beside her. He brushed her locks away and wiped her tears with his fingers. "Shhh. Sakura, tell me if you want to go now. We will go out of here." In between tears, she kept on saying sorry.

"I'm sorry Gaara. I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Gaara fished out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Sakura. The girl accepted it graciously. She wiped her own tears. Smiling apologetically, she looked up at Gaara. "Can we go out of here now?" Gaara nodded. He held Sakura by the elbow and helped her get up.

Sasuke saw Gaara helping Sakura up. He lost focus in what he was singing. He gripped tightly on the microphone. Naruto looked at him nervously while Neji stopped drumming. Shikamaru followed Sasuke's eyes and saw what he was looking at.

Sakura was about to leave with Gaara when she caught his eye. Slowly, she muttered. "Sorry." In just a second, the two disappeared in the crowd.

_I failed. _

Static.

**LESSON 3: Don't be paralyzed when the girl is crying. Speak up. Girls don't like cowards who can't speak for themselves.**

Sasuke shouted into the microphone. "FUCK!!"

A stupid person from the crowd replied. "YOU!"

Neji threw his drum stick at that person.

**

* * *

DAY 1 AFTER THE INCIDENT:**

"Whoa, dude! What happened to your eyes? Why are you wearing shades?"

"Is that the latest fashion?"

"Did you cry all night?"

"I didn't cry, you turtles! There was some mutated butterfly with brown wings that bit my eyes!"

Silence.

"You mean cockroach."

"Whatever."

Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru continued to gape at Sasuke with his shades. The girls found it attractive though.

Silence.

"SHE HATES ME NOW!" Sasuke bawled.

"So you did cry."

**LESSON 4: Admit that you cried over girls. It's better to be stereotyped as a gay than as a mutant with no tear ducts.**

**DAY 2 AFTER THE INCIDENT:**

"Are you on a diet dude? Why aren't you eating?"

Silence.

"Are you bulimic or something?"

Sasuke continued to stare at a far-away distance.

Shikamaru nudged him forcefully. Sasuke turned his head 360 degrees to look at Shikamaru.

"Can I eat you? You look delicious."

**DAY 3 AFTER THE INCIDENT:**

"I can see undead people."

Silence.

"Of course Sasuke. We are undead, you see? So you can see us."

Silence.

"You want me to see the dead too? I can contact them for you."

**DAY 4 AFTER THE INCIDENT:**

"It's better to watch "Love is Love!" than that 3D Animated movie!"

"I agree. That 3D Animated movie sucks big time."

"What do you think Sasuke?"

Silence.

"I say we do NOT watch anything with love in it."

Silence.

"But the 3D Animated movie is for kids 3-5 only."

Sasuke turned his head 720 degrees. ""I say we do NOT watch anything with love in it. Or would you rather witness a live massacre perhaps?"

Audible gaps.

"I say we watch that 3D Animated movie."

**

* * *

ONE NIGHT AT THE UZUMAKI HOUSEHOLD**

Naruto was already worried about Sasuke and his heartbroken state. So, guided by his determination and his love for the prodigy, he spent a night thinking (No sleep, dude) and devising a new plan for Sasuke's recovery. That was how much he loves his best friend.

Prepare for his monument and his canonization in Rome.

**

* * *

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

"Whoa, dude! What happened to your eyes? Why are you wearing shades??"

"Did you cry too?"

"I did not cry, you weak-minded bastards! I was busy coming up with a plan to help Sasuke!"

Silence.

"So you did not sleep?"

"Whatever."

Silence.

"I'm flattered!"

Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke crowded around Naruto to hear his plan. The girls found Naruto unoriginal though.

"Okay, so here's the plan." He said. He looked at the faces of the three but no one seemed to be interested. Instead, they all eyed him uncertainly.

"What?" Naruto demanded.

"Are you sure of this?" said Neji. "I mean, we have various plans before and they all sucked. Big time."

"First," Neji continued. "Our plan to follow Sakura around school. We looked like fools and the only thing that we discovered is that Sabaku no Gaara is Sakura's new guy. No big deal. And the second one was plan BONE. We spied on them. We created a "concert" at the mall. And what happened? Sakura just walked away."

"Hey, relax!" Naruto whirled his arms. "This is absolutely fuss-free and 100 percent successful!"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. "In what ways can this be successful?"

"This is tried-and-tested! I always watch this kind of scenarios in the television!" he smiled.

**LESSON 5: Don't copy everything you see in the television. That is fantasy. This is reality. And that's plagiarism. And you're unoriginal.**

Silence.

"And?"

"The catch here is this. They made Sakura date some other guy so Sasuke here can realize his feelings for Sakura. So we'll just do the same to produce the same results!"

"You mean —"

"Sasuke will----"

"Date other girls?"

"Exactly!" Naruto snapped his fingers. "Look, they made Sakura date Gaara so she'll forget about Sasuke. It was an added bonus that Sasuke became extremely jealous of the two. It was successful, to say so. Now let's do the same! Make Sasuke date other girls so Sakura will be jealous; she will realize her true feelings and they will end up together! Happy ever after with two children!" Naruto joyfully announced.

Silence.

Silence.

"I detected a flaw."

Eye twitch.

"So do I."

More eye twitch.

Naruto's eyebrow quivered. "What?"

"Are you sure Sakura will be jealous?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of, of, c-course!" Naruto said. "First love never dies! Her affair with Gaara is only temporary!"

Shikamaru creased his forehead. Somehow, there's something wrong about the plan. But he decided to say nothing anymore. "Okay. I rest my case." he put his hands up in defeat.

"I still have one last objection." Neji said.

More and more eyebrow twitch. "What is that?"

"What if Sasuke falls in love with the girl she's dating?"

"That's it, Neji! That's it!!"

"That's the what? The end of your brilliant plan?"

"No! This was made to test Sasuke's love! If he really loves Sakura, then he wouldn't fall for the other girl! If by chance that he falls in love with the other girl, then at least we know that Sasuke and Sakura are not meant for each other!"

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"And if Sakura still loves Sasuke and she can't take the fact that she's been easily replaced, then she'll go back s-w-ooooooo-ning in his arms. All's well!"

Neji nodded in agreement too.

"That means the objective of my plan is not for Sakura and Sasuke to get back together but for them to know if they really are meant for each other! See?"

Shikamaru nodded in agreement three. Oh, sorry. Omit three.

**LESSON 6: Seek help from friends.**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: (PREVIEW)**

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Who wants to date me?"

The ladies, whether available or not, the gays, the teachers, the cafeteria lady, even the principal all said "Me!!!"

"Hm….." Sasuke came back on the airway. "All I said was available ladies. Not would-be ladies and not trying-hard-to-be ladies. Not even married people but AVAILABLE LADIES only. Registration starts at 4 pm today in the school hall. Goodbye, people." Click.

"OMG! I'LL BREAK OFF WITH MY BOYFRIEND IMMEDIATELY!!"

"I'LL ANNUL MY MARRIAGE WITH MY HUSBAND!!"

"I'LL HAVE A SEX CHANGE!!"

"O HEAVENS. KILL ME NOW SO THAT I MAY BE REBORN AGAIN. BUT THIS TIME, AS A GIRL. CHANGE ME NOW! AS IN NOW!!"

There was an instant uproar.

_If you could make me jealous Sakura, I can also do the same._

Evil laugh.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: Dating Uchiha Sasuke PART 1!**


	6. Dating Uchiha Sasuke PART 1!

**I Love You, I Love You Not!**

**cozyouknow**

**PLOT:** She loves him. He loves her not. After some time, he loves her. She loves him not. When will their hearts finally meet?

EDITED VERSION

**

* * *

CHAPTER 6:** **Dating Uchiha Sasuke PART 1!**

Naruto's voice was heard throughout the whole school, from the courtyard up to the cafeteria, thanks to the school's large speakers scattered everywhere. "Listen up, people!"

Silence.

"That was just Naruto! Don't listen!!"

There were sounds of shuffling that can be heard from the speakers.

"Listen up, people!" It was Sasuke this time.

True Silence.

"I am about to hold a dating contest. Only requirement: You should be an available lady. The one who will emerge victorious in this particular contest will have a chance to date the most eligible bachelor in this school."

Silence.

"Who will be the bachelor?"

Silence.

"If it is Naruto then I'd rather be subjected to hours of pure Math than date him."

Naruto grabbed the microphone from Sasuke. "Hey! You don't know how many abs I have during night!"

"At night? During night only?" a fan girl screamed.

"I can move them too!" Naruto added.

Silence.

"That's gross."

"And besides, I'm already taken." Naruto finished.

Silence.

More silence.

More and more silence.

"He thinks someone will believe him."

"Anyway," Sasuke got back the microphone. "The most eligible bachelor will be…."

Silence.

"Me."

More silence.

Nobody moved.

All around the school, the whole female population exchanged glances.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Who wants to date me?"

The ladies, whether available or not, the gays, the teachers, the cafeteria lady, even the principal all said "Me!!!"

"Hm….." Sasuke came back on the airway. "All I said was available ladies. Not would-be ladies and not trying-hard-to-be ladies. Not even married people but AVAILABLE LADIES only. Registration starts at 4 pm today in the school hall. Goodbye, people." Click.

"OMG! I'LL BREAK OFF WITH MY BOYFRIEND IMMEDIATELY!!"

"I'LL ANNUL MY MARRIAGE WITH MY HUSBAND!!"

"I'LL HAVE A SEX CHANGE!!"

"O HEAVENS. KILL ME NOW SO THAT I MAY BE REBORN AGAIN. BUT THIS TIME, AS A GIRL. CHANGE ME NOW! AS IN NOW!!"

There was an instant uproar.

_If you could make me jealous Sakura, I can also do the same._

Evil laugh.

**

* * *

COURTYARD 3:45**

"I can't believe almost all the girls want to date you." Neji mused. He was holding a small mirror and checking if his fantabulous hair has any split ends.

"Yeah. Me too." Shikamaru seconded.

"Also me!" Naruto thirded. (This is my language, people.)

"Hey, it looks like you don't believe in my,"

Sasuke flipped his hair to the left.

"Drop-dead,"

This time, he flipped it to the right.

"Underwear-dropping,"

This time, to the front.

"Drool-worthy,"

Then to the back.

"Gosh-I-love-to-bite-him,"

To the top.

"Better than ice cream,"

To the bottom.

"Beauty."

"Do you have a stiff neck or something?"

"Well anyway," Naruto piped in. "My plan is beginning to work. At this rate, Sakura will be extremely jealous of the fact that you are willing to date any girl. Who knows? She might even join in." He finished with a smile.

"Yeah." Sasuke smirked. "And that is where the fun begins."

Evil laugh Part 2

**

* * *

CORRIDORS 3:50**

"Sakura."

No response.

"Sakura."

No response again.

"Sakura."

No response again and again.

"SAKURA!"

"I can hear you okay? You don't need to shout."

"Are you okay?" Ino asked the pink-haired girl beside her. The Fantastic Four were strolling down the corridors as it was dismissal time already.

"Of course, I'm okay." she replied. "Why would I be not?"

Tenten bit her lips hesitantly. "Are you sure? You seem uneasy since earlier. You know, since Uchiha's announcement---"

"So? I don't care a damn about him." She finished her statement with a scoff.

Tenten stared at Sakura unbelievably. "You never cut me off! You have some problems, girl!" Hinata rushed to her side and calmed her down. Tenten fanned herself with her hands.

Sakura sighed deeply. "Look, I'm sorry Tenten. I was just shocked."

"Shocked?" This time, it was Hinata who faced her. "Sakura, tell us the truth, you were hurt right?" Sakura was about to retort when Hinata cut her off. "Don't tell me that you're fine now just because you have Gaara. 2 weeks of dating him wouldn't make you forget the 4 years of love you had for Sasuke!"

"It wasn't 4 years of love. It was 4 years of stupidity. If he can remove me from his life in just one motion of his hand, I can do the same." She looked at a distance. "Who said that I'll allow him to hurt me all over again?"

The three looked at her with the utmost pity. Ino held her hand and squeezed it tight.

The sun was shining so brightly over the horizon. But the light couldn't erase the darkness she felt inside. Tears welled up in her green eyes.

**

* * *

4:00 School Hall**

"Whoa! As in whoa!!'

The school hall was filled to the brim with the female population of, not only of the school but the whole town as well. It was full of eager ladies waiting to date Sasuke,

"News spread this fast?"

"You sure you would do this?" Shikamaru asked from behind the prodigy.

"An Uchiha never breaks his promise."

Shikamaru clapped Sasuke's shoulder. "I hope you know what you're doing, Uchiha. Haruno doesn't deserve a commotion like this. You're not even sure if what you're feeling is really love or just territorial syndrome. Think about it."

Sasuke turned around to face his friend. "What is territorial syndrome?"

Shikamaru heaved a deep sigh and impatiently dragged a white board and marker from nowhere and started explaining. "Territorial syndrome is a syndrome in one's territory."

Silence.

"Okay…I don't get it."

"Just kidding. Territorial syndrome is a syndrome one feels when someone is invading his territory."

Silence.

"Okay...I still don't get it."

"She loves you then zap! She loves you not! Maybe you're just not used to the fact that Sakura does not think you're a god anymore." He whipped the white board and marker away.

Sasuke shook his head slowly. "No. It's not like that. Ever since, there was something in here." He pointed to his heart. "That I feel whenever she's around. Maybe it's just now that I have finally realized that it was love all along. I was running from emotions I wasn't ready for. That's why I hurt her. I never meant to do that."

Silence.

Sob, sob.

"Shikamaru??"

(Shikamaru was crying in a corner)

* * *

"OKAY! Good afternoon, people! I am this contest's host, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"WE DON'T CARE!"

"Yo, Sasuke! They're mocking the host! Let's just cancel this contest----"

"NO! WE'RE JUST JOKING! WE LOVE YOU, NARUTO!"

"Oh. In that case, who do you want to date now?"

"IT'S STILL SASUKE!"

"It's no use…"

Naruto angled his head a little to the side and adjusted his collar a bit. "Okay, let's start this contest 'Dating Uchiha Sasuke' applause please!" Aplause from the audience followed. "This aims to find the perfect girl for our bachelor here. All of you will undergo different challenges to prove your worth. But I must warn you now; this is not for the faint-hearted."

Gulp.

"And this is only for available, single and free ladies. Anyone who lacks the aforementioned requirement, you can now go out of this hall. Peacefully."

Silence.

Nobody moved even a muscle.

"If no one goes out, might as well cancel---"

"KILL ALL THE GAYS!!"

"NO WAY! WE HAVE HUMAN RIGHTS TOO!!"

Naruto shrugged and smiled. "This would be easy."

* * *

"Hey. It's noisy in the hall." Tenten stopped walking and curiously stared at the direction of the school hall. "You want to go and look?" Ino asked a little hopefully.

The three looked at Sakura.

Sakura sighed. "It can't be helped."

* * *

Naruto looked at the multitude of people who went out. "Almost h-half went out??" He shook his head. "It can't be helped."

He turned his attention back to the remaining contestants. "So all of you who are remaining, Neji and Shikamaru." He pointed to the two. "Are distributing little strips of paper. I'll be asking a question and you will be writing your answer there. You need to indicate your names also. Those who answer correctly will advance to the next level."

Silence.

"Everybody got their papers now? Yeah? Okay. Here goes. My question is: What color of underwear is Sasuke wearing right now?"

Sasuke slid off his chair and fainted.

* * *

The four arrived at the hall just in time to hear the question. "Honestly," Hinata said. "That's kind of an embarrassing question."

Ino sighed. "One shouldn't expect a decent statement from someone like Naruto."

"Hey!" Hinata retorted. "That's---"

"It's black."

"What's black?"

"The color of his underwear."

Silence.

"Aahhh."

"And on Tuesdays, it's blue." Sakura continued.

"Aaahh….okay?"

"On Wednesdays, it's green. Thursdays, brown. Fridays, red."

"Sakura, you don't need to say all."

"Saturdays, white. And on Sundays?"

Gulp.

"He doesn't wear any."

The three fainted.

After a full mental torture of 5 minutes…

"Okay! Time's up! Please pass all your papers. The answer is black! Those who got it wrong, you may go out now. Or else…"

"KILL!!"

And in the middle of the mess…

"You're lying! It's not black!"

"Yes it is." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"If what you're saying is true, then let's see it!!!"

Silence.

"YES!!!"

Sasuke fainted again.

* * *

In the middle of the commotion, the hall became crowded again because even the people outside went inside to look at Sasuke in his underwear. It was pretty hard to get out.

"Excuse me, ow, ow, ow." Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Sakura tried to get out but it was really so crowded. Tenten was beginning to punch everyone in sight.

When suddenly…

"AAAAAHHH!!"

BLAG!

Sakura tripped and fell flat on her face. When she looked up, she saw a hand extended at her. It was…

"Are you okay?"

"Gaara……"

And from a distance, Sasuke saw, above the heads of all his fan girls, his Sakura in the arms of his rival.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 7: (PREVIEW)**

"Don't run away anymore. It sucks." Sasuke inserted his hands inside the pockets of his jeans. The crowd of people looked at the scene unfolding in front of them.

After a while, Sasuke spoke again. "Do you still like me?"

The whole crowd gasped in unison.

"W,,,,well.." Sakura fidgeted with the hem of her blouse. "You're my first love and all. It's hard not to. Though I'm trying, really trying, to stop liking you. Don't worry; you'll soon get rid of me. Because I think you're not worth it…And…and…and…I don't know...even if you're not worth it, even if I wasted four whole years in loving you…I…" Sakura began to cry. "I still like you."

Silence.

Everyone failed to breathe with the heaviness of the atmosphere.

Mysterious, unknown substitute does not breathe anymore.

Sasuke sighed. He took a few steps forward. "'Being your first love is somehow great…and I give you my gratitude for that…."

_Thump thump_

_Went the girl's heart._

"But I somehow realized that being your last would be…"

_Thump thump_

"I don't know…perfect maybe?"

Just for a moment.

Just for this moment.

Their gazes met again.

Just like that day.

Sakura stopped crying. Her shaking hands were clasped in front of her mouth.

"Please…" Sasuke pleaded. He knelt in front of everybody.

_Thump thump_

"Your heart…please tell it…"

"To continue beating for me."

Sakura cried again.

This time, with the beating of her heart.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 7: In the Beginning**


	7. In the Beginning

**I Love You, I Love You Not!**

**cozyouknow**

**PLOT:** She loves him. He loves her not. After some time, he loves her. She loves him not. When will their hearts finally meet?

EDITED VERSION (The craziest chapter that I have written in my entire life. I'm all for flames.)

**

* * *

CHAPTER 7:** **In the Beginning**

After the commotion had finally died down, Naruto went back to the stage and adjusted the microphone. "Ehem..ehem…" The contestants, visibly shrank into a fourth of the original, stared at Naruto.

"Hello, remaining contestants! I'm sorry to give you some bad news but we'll have to continue the contest next week. It's already getting late and---" Naruto's eyes bulged out of their sockets when he saw the evil glares the crowd was giving him.

"Hey…I'm just the host here and…"

A fan girl from the crowd pulled up a chainsaw and started edging towards Naruto. The poor host, in turned, fainted. 2 men dressed in suits and shades dragged Naruto away from the hall.

Since the contest was televised in national television, a roving camera zoomed on the devilish faces of the contestants. Their eyes were glowing red.

"The contest will continue..." they whispered.

Evil laughs.

* * *

"Ehem..ehem…"

The crowd turned back to the stage and shouted. "Don't tell me, you're back again—" The people practically stopped at the horrible sight presented to them.

"Okay everyone! Since Naruto was unfortunately taken to the hospital due to a nervous breakdown, oh that poor fellow! I'll be taking his place from now on…please take care of me!!!" This mysterious, new substitute beamed to the people and then he bowed.

Silence.

"And… (Suddenly, his mood changed to the villain with some dark ominous aura around him) Don't you ever do to me what you did to Naruto. Because I too, oppose the idea of postponing this wonderful program and I'm (Mood went back to being cheery) gonna be doing my very best to finish and end this contest with the best results!"

Silence.

Everybody clapped.

"Be (pouts) cause (moved hips to the left) Sasu (moved hips to the right) ke (moved hips to the left again) will be (moved hips to the right again) mine!! (moved butt upwards.)"

This mysterious, unknown substitute laughed evilly.

Silence from everyone. They stopped clapping.

Silence.

More Silence.

Mysterious, unknown substitute's eyebrows twitched.

"D…do you not f-feel threaten by me?"

Contestants observed mysterious, unknown substitute.

Thick eyebrows

Large eye bags

Even larger nostrils

Long ears

Very thick lips

Distorted face

Long arms

Lumpy stomach

Stout legs

Three feet

Distorted body

Can not even be classified as a human.

Everyone answered in unison. "No."

Mysterious, unknown substitute fainted.

Just then, an image appeared in the projector in the school hall. It showed a video. Everyone stared and watched quietly.

* * *

It all happened one rainy afternoon.

"EEEH……it's this late already?" A pink-haired girl looked at the skies, worried. She snuggled her already wet sweater closer to her small body. She continued running.

_Clack clack._

_Went her boots across the wet ground._

_Drip drip._

_Went the raindrops on the ground._

_Swish Swish_

_Went her hair swaying with the wind._

"You know….you'll trip with those clumsy feet of yours."

_Clack clack._

_Her boots stopped across the wet ground._

"You will get sick with this rain."

_Drip drip._

_Slowly the raindrops were beginning to go._

"You'll have trouble drying out your long hair."

_Swish Swish_

_Her hair stopped swaying with the wind._

The girl stopped running and just stared at the calm boy across her. The boy was leaning against a wall, his arms in his pockets, gazing at something very far away.

_Thump thump_

_Went the girl's heart._

"You…go home already." The mysterious boy muttered without even removing his hands from his pockets, without even removing his gaze from a distance.

"M…may I know your n—name?" The girl stammered. With imploring eyes, she fixed her gaze on the boy across her who neither removed his hands from his pockets nor his gaze from that very far place.

_Thump thump_

_Went the girl's heart._

"Uchiha…Sasuke."

_Thump thump_

The boy, Uchiha Sasuke, finally moved. He moved away from the wall and kicked the wet ground a few times with his right foot. He began to walk away.

But…

_Thump thump_

His dark eyes met with the girl's green eyes for a moment…

The girl followed the boy's retreating figure.

Just for a moment.

_Thump thump_

_Went the girl's heart._

* * *

Silence from the audience.

Just then, a girl screamed from the back of the hall and everyone turned to look.

"Speaking of the devil...the monster…the demon…" Mysterious, unknown substitute had finally regained consciousness. Meanwhile, the bored audience said in unison. "Oh...it's Haruno Sakura."

Sakura's eyebrows twitched. "Don't 'Oh..it's Haruno Sakura' me! What do you think of me?? A boulder on the road that's waiting to be ignored?"

"No, you are a very icky green vegetable among thousands of desserts."

"Or you can be a very icky flower among hundreds of roses."

"Or better yet, you can be a very icky bargain dress among millions of designer outfits."

Evil laughs.

Veins appeared on Sakura's large forehead. "And who the !!#!$!%^!%^!!!(*(! (censored) showed that…that…that video here!!"

Silence from the audience.

Sakura stared evilly at Mysterious, unknown substitute. "Are…you the one??" Sakura got a bow-and-arrow from God-knows-where and pointed it to the host.

"You…you're mistaken! I just replaced Uzumaki Naruto here…"

Sakura turned into a Super Saiyan.

Oops, wrong anime again.

"THEN WHO??? TELL ME!! CAUSE I'LL MAKE SURE THAT, THAT !!#!$!%^!%^!!!(*(! (censored) PERSON, WHOEVER THAT MAY BE, WILL SURE-LY-BE-GET-TING-THE-HELL-OUT-OF-ME!!!"

Silence.

"I was the one…"

_Thump thump_

_Went the girl's heart._

Sasuke grabbed the microphone from mysterious, unknown substitute.

All the girls gasped. Mysterious, unknown substitute fainted again. Sasuke kicked him off the stage. But no one cared.

"Why?" Sakura asked. _Oh God. Here we go again._

"You…you don't go out anymore….when it rains, that is…" Sasuke inserted his hands inside his pockets, just like he what always used to do.

"Of course! Who would ever go out when it rains outside?" Sakura suddenly realized something. "Don't tell me…"

Sasuke shrugged. He went down the stage and edged towards Sakura. Instinctively, the girl took a few steps back.

"Don't run away anymore. It sucks." Sasuke inserted his hands inside the pockets of his jeans. The crowd of people looked at the scene unfolding in front of them.

After a while, Sasuke spoke again. "Do you still like me?"

The whole crowd gasped in unison.

"W---well.." Sakura fidgeted with the hem of her blouse. "You're my first love and all. It's hard not to. Though I'm trying, really trying, to stop liking you. Don't worry; you'll soon get rid of me. Because I think you're not worth it…And…and…and…I don't know...even if you're not worth it, even if I wasted four whole years in loving you…I…" Sakura began to cry. "I still like you."

Silence.

Everyone failed to breathe with the heaviness of the atmosphere.

Mysterious, unknown substitute does not breathe anymore.

Sasuke sighed. He took a few steps forward. "'Being your first love is somehow great…and I give you my gratitude for that…."

_Thump thump_

_Went the girl's heart._

"But I somehow realized that being your last would be…"

_Thump thump_

"I don't know…perfect maybe?"

Just for a moment.

Just for this moment.

Their gazes met again.

Just like that day.

Sakura stopped crying. Her shaking hands were clasped in front of her mouth.

"Please…" Sasuke pleaded. He knelt in front of everybody.

_Thump thump_

"Your heart…please tell it…"

"To continue beating for me."

* * *

"Don't get your hopes up Uchiha." Sasuke's attention shifted from Sakura to the person who spoke. Gaara moved forward beside Sakura. He held her hand and put it up for everyone to see. Sasuke scoffed. _I forgot that this creature is still here._

The crowd drew a sharp intake of breath. "What an unpredictable turn of event!" Someone screamed from up front.

As I have already said earlier, this whole event was being televised. The camera zoomed in to the three main characters. First, the focus was on Gaara's triumphant smile, and then it shifted to Sasuke's indomitable face. And finally, to the worried look of our damsel-in-distress Sakura.

"Ugh." The whole female population groaned.

"Sakura, choose." Sasuke remained stoic yet determined. Sakura's eyes widened. "W---what?"

"Yeah. For once, I agree with you Sasuke. Choose between us, Sakura." Gaara released Sakura's hand so he could face her entirely.

Sakura could not believe what she was hearing. "C---choose? Between you?" She pointed the two. The two gentlemen nodded.

Sakura panicked inside. She can't just choose Gaara. But at the same time, she doesn't want to choose Sasuke. _Who to choose? What to do? It's like choosing between a sexy vampire and a hunky werewolf. What kind of monster to choose? The sun that balances the clouds but can't hold out against an eclipse? Or the lion who fell in love with the lamb?_

Oops, wrong story.

* * *

"Okay people, listen up!" Everyone, including Sasuke, Gaara and Sakura, instantly looked up at the stage. Ino was holding the microphone.

"This matter is already going on for too long. I swear, if I can just cut Sakura into half, I will each give Sasuke and Gaara a part."

The people cheered. "WE AGREE! CUT THAT GIRL INTO HALF!"

**In the background:**

"She's cool. That girl on stage."

"Shikamaru, don't tell me you're in love too?"

"I just said she's cool."

**Back to the story:**

"But obviously, I can't do that. So let's finish this stupid dating game first. Your original host is currently unconscious in the hospital. And this parasite over here," She shot Mysterious, unknown substitute a dark look. "Is of no use. So, I'll finish this for everyone's sake."

The audience got quiet all of a sudden.

Ino continued, holding the microphone tightly. "Whoever's gonna get this right first will win, okay?"

The remaining contestants nodded simultaneously.

"What does Sasuke frequently dream about at night?"

Silence.

More silence.

Sakura thought. _Even I, the president of United Love For Sasuke-kun, don't know that! Who would get that right?_

Meanwhile, Sasuke was dejected. No one would win this dating contest. Only he knows of his deepest and darkest dreams at night. _What a stupid question._

"No one knows? I'll ask another one?" Ino searched around the hall for someone who might know the answer. She smiled at herself. _If I continue asking questions like this, I can declare that no one wins. And that leaves Sakura the only girl for Sasuke. _

"Calling once?"

The crowd was still quiet, too confused and dumbfounded to know the correct answer.

"Calling twice?"

Still, the same.

"Calling thrice?"

Still, the same.

It was victory for Ino. "Calling four times?"

Still, the same.

"Okay, next question is---"

"I know the answer!" Someone from the back called out.

Crowd turned to look.

Camera zoomed in.

Ino stopped in her tracks.

"O—okay. You over there. What's the answer?"

Silence.

"Running. Running endlessly, without end. Through the woods. And then, sunlight peers through the trees. After that, a cliff. Below the cliff is pure nothingness that seemed to stretch for all eternity. And slowly, this darkness begins to eat all the available space until eberything turns to pitch-black."

Silence.

Ino hesitantly looked at Sasuke to see if the answer was right. But Sasuke's face was unreadable and he seemed too stunned to move. _Freak! That girl's a freak! Please, Sasuke, say that you just dream of marshmallows every night!_

Sakura was shocked. _Someone should not know about that! It's impossible for someone to know about that! _But the answer was evident on Sasuke's face.

For a moment, everything stopped for the prodigy. It was exactly what the dreams look like. _Running. Running endlessly, without end. Through the woods. And then, sunlight peers through the trees. After that, a cliff. Below the cliff is pure nothingness that seemed to stretch for all eternity. And slowly, this darkness begins to eat all the available space until eberything turns to pitch-black._ He felt his whole body weaken.

_Fuck. How could she know about that?_ Sasuke was anxious to know the identity of the person who answered correctly. He approached the stage and went up. He gently got the microphone from Ino."Who answered that?" His voice was a little unstable but at least, he managed to speak right.

"Me, Sasuke. Do you still remember me?"

**

* * *

CHAPTER 8: (PREVIEW)**

It gave him the sweetest feeling when their lips touched.

"Forget her." She whispered, her breath hot on his skin. "I can't. I just can't." He yearned to kiss those lips once more. But something was restraining him.

She traced the outline of his lips with her finger. Slowly. "You can. I'll help you." She sucked on Sasuke's lower lip.

Sasuke couldn't hold back anymore. He was intoxicated and hypnotized by the girl kissing him now. He could feel her scent on his tongue. Sasuke slid his left hand down on the arch of her back, pressing her tighter to his chest. Meanwhile, his other hand was on his hair.

With just one swift motion, the night was theirs. _Yeah, help me forget._

**

* * *

CHAPTER 8: Untangle yourself, Bitch!**


End file.
